The blue rose
by B.E.T.R.A.Y.A.L. Productions
Summary: Naruto and hinata must find a way to see each other with out theyre clans knowing. when a mysterious blue rose appears in front of the hyuugs house hold that was ment for hinata and neji finds out theyre will be chaos. same couples. nxh nxt sxt sxs.
1. Chapter 1

_Leaf village 1989_

The konohagakure ball was for the wealthiest and most powerful clans. The most powerful clan in konoha was the uzumaki clan. They had the most successful mission and the greatest shinobi. The wealthiest and second most powerful was the Hyuuga clan. They took a lot of the missions that payed big money. The uzumakis and hyuugas were not very good friends. The hyuuga clan leader hated how the uzumakis were above them. The leader of the of the Uzumaki clan didn't like how the leader of the hyuugas was so mean. The hokage had ordered them to go, so they had to suck it up for her.  
The entire ball room was decorated with lights and streamers in gold. They're music in the air. They're also dancing. Naruto was amazed. "Come on son" a slightly bigger version of Naruto said to him. "Yes father" he replied. Naruto was glad the uchihas and the naras were coming. He had someone to talk to.

The symphony playing Beethoven was almost hypnotizing Naruto. He was watching his friends dance with they're dates. Sasuke and sakura were dancing. Shikamaru was dancing with temari. Neji and tenten were the liveliest. They were laughing and smiling. He liked how his friends all had dates. Then Naruto remembered that he was 18 and he still never had a date to these things gathering things.

He was getting sick of the lovey-dovey mode and decided to go outside. He found a big water fountain in the middle of a rose garden. He was going to sit on it till he saw her. There was a dark haired beauty sitting on the edge of the fountain. She was wearing a lacy lavender ball gown. Her skin was pale. The moonlight was shining directly on her. Naruto thought he was watching a goddess. He felt not worthy to be in her presence but he could not move he was so stunned at her beauty.

She was playing with a white lily in the water. She had finally noticed that he was there and look up and smiled. Her teeth shined. He then realized that she was from the Hyuuga clan. The lavender eyes gave it away. His father had warned him to stay away from them. Naruto wanted to listen to his father but he could not help himself. He smiled and looked down and blushed. "y-your really pretty!" Naruto blurted out. He instantly regretted it. She just giggled. It was the sweet sound he had ever heard. He looked up and she was the one blushing this time. "Your blush makes you even prettier if that's possible" Naruto claimed. "Thank you" she smiled. "I'm umm… Naruto." Naruto couldn't believe he almost forgot his own name. " im hinata she answered. It was when they looked in each others eyes that they had an instant connection.

**This is not a romeo and Juliet copy. Sorry if it sounds like it. I promise to make the second chappy in at least three days!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You know you can get a cold out here." Naruto said.

"I don't want to go inside, I just don't like big parties like that" Hinata replied

"Oh. Me too" Naruto lied

Naruto took off his coat and walked to her. He placed it around her delicate shoulders. He sat beside her and looked up at the moon. The light shined on his face making Hinata speechless.

"There that should keep you warm enough." Naruto laughed

"Um...yes. Thank you."Hinata mumbled

"It's so pretty out here" Naruto said

"Yes. It's beautiful. That's also why I came out" Hinata replied

"This can't compare to you though." Naruto complimented her

"Oh! You keep complimenting and its making me blush." Hinata giggled

"That's good then. I like that I make you blush." Naruto said huskily

Naruto tore a rose from the rose bush next to him. He starts to tear of the thorns in doing so he cut himself.

"Oh no! Be careful!" Hinata yelled

"Don't worry this is nothing" Naruto comforted her

"Ok then..." she said

Naruto continued to take the thorns off. He then remembered that the legend of the blue rose that his father told him was an uzumaki secret. Naruto thought he could trust this girl so he decided to tell her.

"Kind of. It's a really rare rose that someone gives to they're lover to symbolize their love." Hinata replied.

"Wow. You knew that much. That's nice. Do you know where you find them?" Naruto asked

"Yes. Your clan has a garden, I think. I know it was supposed to be a secret but my clan found out that when they were friends." Hinata said

"Then you know we are not allowed to give them away. " Naruto said

"Yes." Hinata replied

Naruto gazed at her. He had a plan.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere else." Naruto suddenly said.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked

"Yes. Let's walk." Naruto said

Naruto stood up and held out his hand. Hinata grabbed his hand. He suddenly threw her on his back and ran at ninja speed. Hinata was shocked at first. It then became really relaxing. They stopped in a forest. He led her off his back.

"What was that" Hinata almost screamed

"What was what? You did know I was a ninja, right?" Naruto asked

"Yes. But I didn't know you were so fast." Hinata said breathless

Naruto laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Hinata asked

"Oh nothing, nothing" Naruto giggled

Hinata thought for a second. Then she got it.

"You are so perverted!" Hinata laughed and gasped

"Well you said it!" Naruto accused.

They were laughing really hard now. Once they were back to normal Naruto pulled out the rose out of his pocket. The one he pulled all of the thorns off of. He pulled her face to him a put the rose in her hair. Their faces were inches apart. Naruto slowly leaned forward closing his eyes. Hinata did the same. Their lips pressed together. It was a sensation like no other for them. Naruto put his hand on her hip and on the back of her neck. He pulled her as close as he could. Hinata arms locked around his neck. She licked his lower lip for entrance when Naruto pulled back. They're faces were flushed.

"I don't think we should go any farther…." Naruto said

"Do you not want to?" Hinata asked worried

"No, of course I want to but what if we get caught. I couldn't live with myself if you got in trouble" Naruto said

"I don't think we can get caught out here" Hinata said

"I know but still. I think we should do this another time" Naruto said

"Ok." Hinata said

Then out in the dark a flash light was blinking. Most of the village could see.

"That means I have to go home. Uzuzmaki thing." Naruto said

"Oh. Ok. Then could you take me home." Hinata said

"Of course!" Naruto yelled. He threw Hinata on his back. Then they were running.

They stopped a half mile from the hyuuga household.

"I guess this bye…." Naruto said heart broken

"Yeah…" Hinata replied

Naruto leaned in for a kiss. They're lips touch ever so lightly when Hinata grabbed his neck and shoved harder. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for at least 10 minutes.

"We should go." Naruto said

"I don't want to" Hinata said

"I know. But our parents are probably wondering where we are" Naruto said

"Hinata!" Neji yelled with tenten on his arm

**That is it for chapter 2. I have short chapters but theres a new one almost every three or four days! Bye! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hinata!" Neji shouted at her with tenten on his arm.

"Oh no!"Hinata gasped

"What are you doing with _that"_ Neji yelled in shocked

"_That's _name is Naruto uzumaki!"Hinata said

"I know! What the hell are you doing with an uzumaki!" Neji said pissed

"I was ummm…I was-"Hinata was cut off by Naruto

"She was threaten me to stay away from you guys…I was spying. My apologizes." Naruto said

"You were spying on us? Well it seems like the uzumakis…stay away from us!" Neji said

"Yes. I will not bother you anymore. I'm sorry." Naruto bowed and stared into hinatas lavender eyes. She knew that Naruto in his mind said everything would be ok. He then ran off.

"Well thank you Hinata...for threatens him. Us hyuugas and future hyuugas-looks at tenten-will be a bit safer" Neji thanked her

"No problem "Hinata whispered. She then started walking home. Neji and tenten walked the other way, they were on a date.

Later when Hinata gets home

Tap tap tap

"Hello" Hinata asked

"Psst" a mysterious voice whispered

"Who's there? I have a weapon!" Hinata yelled

"No you don't…you wouldn't be able to use it either way" the voiced whispered back

"Shut up…"Hinata said embarrassed

"..I'm sowy…are you alone?" the voice asked

"Tell me who you are first" Hinata yelled

"Shhh! It's the 'that'" the voiced answered

"Naruto?!" Hinata gasped

"Who else?" Naruto laughed

Naruto climbed into the house through the window. The blonde had taken his coat off and was wearing a black vest with a silk red tie. Hinata was in a night gown.

"Naruto! You can't see me like this!" Hinata hissed

"Well you're not naked are you?" Naruto sassed

"Well yeah... but still…" Hinata said

"Although it would be nice if you were…." Naruto said accidently

"Naruto!" Hinata laughed

"Well I'm a guy..." Naruto blushed

"Sorry not until marriage….though our clans probably wouldn't let that happen..." Hinata looked away

"Well I don't think it would hurt if I got a sneak peek?" Naruto asked as he pulled Hinata into his chest

"Naruto…" Hinata trailed off trying to keep her eyes from Naruto

"Well nobody would know…" Naruto pulled her chin up so he would look at him. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Soon tongues were involved in the passion. They had to pull part for air.

"Naruto…no" Hinata pulled away

"Why what's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned if he had hurt her

"We can't" Hinata mumbled

"Why not? I love you Hinata…don't you love me?" Naruto almost cried

Then the front door opened with a laughing drunk tenten and Neji (who kept grabbing Tentens butt). When Hinata turned to Naruto there was nothing there. Not a trace of him.

'I'll find him tomorrow' Hinata thought

"Hey Hinata! How you doing!" tenten almost yelled in hinatas ear

"Going to bed…are you two going to be ok?" Hinata asked

"Sure. Me and tenten are just going to go to my bed and do stuff…" Neji giggled which made tenten giggle

Hinata had never seen her cousin like this before…she liked it. He wasn't as mean.

"Come on sexy let's go!" Neji hooked tenten over his shoulder and took her to his room. Both of them were giggling the entire way there. Hinata got in bed after the very awkward experience. She could still hear Neji and tenten laughing which turned into moaning and screaming which kept her up all night.

"Wow…" Hinata said because she was slightly turned on by this.

"Naruto" Hinata sighed. This was going to be a long night without him….

**There! Sorry it took so long to update…I moved! Ekk! Into a pretty house. Hoped you liked this chappie! Till next time!**


End file.
